The Chronicles of Meap Episode 71
by ctrlillian227
Summary: Meap needs Phineas and Ferb's help to defeat Mitch again. What happens when Mitch teams up with Doofensmirtz?


**This is something I wrote, like a hundred years ago, and I just wanted to put it up for fun. So, since I was like 11 when I wrote it, it won't be the best. Just for fun!**

* * *

The Chronicles of Meap: Episode 71

"Meap, you can never win!" Mitch shouted, running toward the door. "I will be the ruler of this Earth!"

"Meap!" Meap said. "MEAP!"

Mitch opened the door and jumped out of the spaceship. He quickly pulled his parachute. Meap wasn't far behind.

"You will never win!" Mitch said as he pulled out a remote. "Take that!" Something came out of nowhere and hit Meap out of the sky.

* * *

"Hey Ferb, where's Perry?" asked Phineas. "Oh, well."

"What are you guys doing?" asked Candace, coming into the back yard.

"Trying to figure out what to do today," Phineas answered.

"Well I have my eye on you," said Candace. "When you guys figure it out, you are so busted!" Candace stormed off.

Isabella walked into the backyard. "Whatcha doin'?"

"We're not sure," said Phineas. "We're thinking about-,"

CRASH! The trashcans in the front yard fell down.

"What was that?" said Phineas running to the front yard.

"Meap!" said Meap.

"Look guys! It's Meap!" said Phineas picking up the trashcans.

"Hey! What are you dweebs up to!" said Buford as he and Baljeet came into the front yard.

"Meap's back!" said Phineas as Meap came out from under the trashcans.

"Meap!" said Meap. He held up a picture of Mitch. "Meap!"

"Mitch again," said Isabella. "What's he up to this time?"

"Meap!" said Meap holding up a picture of the Earth.

"Mitch is going to live here?" asked Isabella.

"Meeap," said Meap, looking frustrated.

"Hey Ferb, do we still have that animal translator?" asked Phineas.

* * *

"Perry the Platypus. How very nice to see you," said Doofensmirtz. He pushed a button. A trap came down on Perry.

"Anyway, I did not make anything today, but I am "up to something"," Doofensmirtz said. "You see, my daughter Vanessa and I had an argument, and now she won't talk to me. I'm just trying to find a way to fix things."

Perry just stared at Doofensmirtz.

"What?" asked Doofensmirtz.

Perry looked at a tarp by the side of the room that was apparently hiding something.

"Oh, this?" said Doofensmirtz. He pulled the tarp. "This is just something I made to make Vanessa forgive me, but I decided not to use it."

Doofensmirtz thought for a moment.

"You know what; I think I_ will_ use it. And maybe I can make all the people forgive me for breaking their houses that one time. And then, I shall rule, the Tri-State Area!"

"Thank you Perry the Platypus, for giving me such a great idea," said Doofensmirtz, rubbing his hands together, evilly.

Perry glared at Doofensmirtz. Then he had an idea.

Doofensmirtz had the key to the lock hanging on his belt.

Perry threw his hat at the key to knock it free. The key bounced on the ground, hit the wall, and rolled over to the cage.

"What?" Doofensmirtz said as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

Perry picked up the key and unlocked the cage door.

Perry ran and kicked Doofensmirtz in the face.

"Perry the Platypus? How did you escape?" asked Doofensmirz.

Perry jumped on Doofensmirtz' invention and broke it.

Perry jumped off the balcony, quickly pulling his parachute.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doofensmirtz yelled.

* * *

"All right," said Phineas. "I think it's ready."

Meap walked over to the microphone.

"Meap!" said Meap. "Mitch is going to try to rule the world, and I can't seem to stop him this time. I need your help."

"Don't worry Meap, we'll do what we can," said Phineas.

"Great!" said Meap.

* * *

"Perry the Platypus," said Doofensmirtz. "Can't he ever give me a break?"

"That's what I've wondered for many years," said a voice, "But not anymore."

"Who's there?" Doofensmirtz said turning around.

"My name," said the voice, "Is Mitch."

"Who are you?" asked Doofensmirtz.

"I am an evil villain," said Mitch. "Just like you."

"Cool!" said Doofensmirtz. "Do _you_ have a nemesis?"

"Indeed I do," Mitch answered. "And I need your help to defeat him once and for all."

"_My_ help?" Doofensmirtz was surprised. "I'm not exactly-"

"Don't worry," Mitch assured. "I have everything under control."

* * *

"Now if my calculations are correct, Mitch will go to the highest point he can find," said Phineas.

"So let's get out of here and start looking," said Buford.

They all headed into town.

"There!" said Phineas. "That building is about the tallest here."

Perry landed next to them.

"Oh, there you are Perry," said Phineas. "You're just in time. We're just about to go see if Mitch is in that building over there."

Perry panicked. That was Doofensmirtz Evil Incorporated!

"Ghrrrh!" said Perry.

"Let's go!" said Isabella.

Perry snuck away to a secret passage. He slid down, and then turned on the screen.

"Agent P?" Monogram asked. "What are _you_ doing here? We already gave you your mission for today."

"Ghrrrh," said Perry.

"What?" Monogram said. "Your owners and their friends are on their way to Doofensmirtz? This is horrible! Do what you can to stop them, Agent P! Monogram out!

Perry saluted, and left.

* * *

"To the top floor it is!" said Baljeet. "All the way up there."

"Yep!" said Buford. "And you're taking the stairs!"

Buford pushed Baljeet out of the elevator.

"Hey!" said Baljeet.

"All right," said Phineas when the elevator started going. "When we get up there, we must know that we're dealing with a galaxy wide criminal."

Buford raised his hand.

"Yes Buford?" asked Phineas.

"I'm not sure I can meet this guy right away, cause I gotta use the restroom," said Buford.

"That's okay," said Phineas. "We'll meet up later."

When the elevator doors opened, Buford ran down the hall. "Well, where do you think Mitch is?" asked Isabella.

"Let's try in here," Phineas suggested.

They opened the door. Inside it was all purple and green.

"The colors of evil," said Baljeet out of nowhere. "I just finished the last 30 flights of stairs."

Perry walked in.

"There you are, Perry….again," said Phineas. "Come on gang, let's go."

They walked further into the room.

"There's Mitch!" said Isabella.

"And there's someone with him," said Phineas.

"Meap!" said Meap. He jumped out and punched Mitch.

"Meap?" said Mitch. "How did you find me?"

"Meap!" said Meap. He looked at the other guy.

"Who's this?" said Mitch. "Why this is Dr. Doofensmitrz."

Perry walked over to Doofensmirtz.

"No Perry!" said Phineas. "Come back!"

"Who's there?" Mitch demanded. "Come out and show yourself!"

"Oh, sorry," said Phineas. "We were just waiting for our friend Buford."

"You again!" said Mitch.

"You have a pet platypus?" asked Doofensmirtz. "My nemesis is a platypus! His name is-ouch!"

Perry bit Doofensmirtz.

"Perry!" cried Phineas. "Bad Perry! I'm so sorry, he usually isn't like this."

"It's all right," said Doofensmitrz. "Animals and I don't usually get along."

"Don't you think you can get away this time!" said Mitch. "My plan to rule the world will not fail!"

"I'm sure there would be a lot of people who would protest against that," said Baljeet.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mitch.

"He's saying that your plan probably won't work," Isabella explained.

"Won't _work?!" _said Mitch, outraged. "I'll show _you! _Doofensmirtz?"

"Got it!" said Doofensmirtz. He pushed a button. A trap came down on top of everyone.

"Hey!" said Isabella. "This isn't very nice!"

"That's the point!" said Mitch.

Meap glared at Mitch.

"Please," Mitch said. "Try to forgive me. All I want is to rule the world."

Mitch got an evil idea.

"Um, Doofensmirtz," said Mitch. "Do you think I could borrow that invention of yours?"

"Why of course," said Doofensmirtz. "Anything for a fellow villain, but I don't know what you would use it for."

Doofensmirtz went and got his invention. "Behold! The new and improved: Forgivinator!"

"Now Meap, you will no longer have the desire to fight me!" said Mitch. He pushed the button. Nothing happened.

"What?" Mitch said. "Why is it not working?"

"Um, it, uh kinda, has to, warm up," said Doofensmirtz.

"No worries," said Mitch. "I will just wait patiently."

Just then, Perry jumped out of his cage, and put a tarp over all the cages, so no one would see him. Then he put his hat on.

"Who turned out the lights?" asked Baljeet. "Buford?"

Perry punched Doofensmirtz.

"Who _is_ this fool?" said Mitch backing up.

Perry grinned as Mitch got closer to the edge of the balcony. Perry quickly pushed Mitch off the edge, and destroyed to Forgivinator. Then he pushed Doofensmirtz off the edge, took the tarp off the cages, and opened them.

"Hey, where did everybody go?" asked Phineas.

Just then Buford walked in.

"Buford!" said Baljeet. "You defeated Mitch!"

"What?" Buford said. "No I-,"

"Hurray for Buford!" said Phineas as he, Baljeet, Isabella, and Ferb lifted Buford into the air.

"Well, I guess I'll enjoy the glory," said Buford.

"Meap!" said Meap.

"You're welcome," said Isabella.

"Yeah buddy," said Phineas, "Anything for a friend."

Then they started for home.

* * *

"Vanessa, I'm really sorry," said Doofensmirtz.

"Well why didn't you say so?" asked Vanessa. "We could have been done with this conversation a long time ago."

"Oh, really?" said Doofensmirtz. "Then why did I go through all that trouble to build the Forgiviator?"

"What?" Vanessa said.

"Nothing," Doofensmirtz said quickly. "Let's go have lunch!"

* * *

**So, yeah. I hope it was a little enjoyable. I don't care if you review or not. This was just for fun.**

**:)**


End file.
